hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Atlantic hurricane season (Hype)
The 2018 Atlantic hurricane season was slightly above average due to warm ENSO Neutral conditions and a continued positive AMO. Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:240 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2018 till:30/11/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤38_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:13/05/2018 till:16/05/2018 color:TS text:Alberto (TS) from:21/06/2018 till:24/06/2018 color:C1 text:Beryl (C1) from:26/07/2018 till:02/08/2018 color:C2 text:Chris (C2) from:05/08/2018 till:17/08/2018 color:C1 text:Debby (C1) from:13/08/2018 till:14/08/2018 color:TD text:Five (TD) from:11/08/2018 till:26/08/2018 color:C4 text:Ernesto (C4) barset:break from:22/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 color:TS text:Florence (TS) from:04/09/2018 till:12/09/2018 color:C3 text:Gordon (C3) from:11/09/2018 till:12/09/2018 color:TD text:Nine (TD) from:19/09/2018 till:23/09/2018 color:TS text:Helene (TS) from:25/09/2018 till:28/09/2018 color:TS text:Isaac (TS) from:04/10/2018 till:14/10/2018 color:C2 text:Joyce (C2) barset:break from:11/10/2018 till:27/10/2018 color:C3 text:Kirk (C3) from:23/10/2018 till:26/10/2018 color:TS text:Leslie (TS) from:01/11/2018 till:04/11/2018 color:TS text:Michael (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2018 till:31/05/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:30/06/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:31/07/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:31/08/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:30/09/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:31/10/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:30/11/2018 text:November Storms Tropical Storm Alberto | color2 = | Winds = 60 mph ( km/h) | Pressure = 998 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 1-min | Formed = May 13 | Dissipated = May 16 }} Hurricane Beryl | color2 = | Winds = 75 mph ( km/h) | Pressure = 991 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 1-min | Formed = June 21 | Dissipated = June 24 }} Hurricane Chris | color2 = | Winds = 100 mph ( km/h) | Pressure = 973 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 1-min | Formed = July 26 | Dissipated = August 2 }} Hurricane Debby | color2 = | Winds = 85 mph ( km/h) | Pressure = 979 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 1-min | Formed = August 5 | Dissipated = August 17 }} Tropical Depression Five | color2 = | Winds = 35 mph ( km/h) | Pressure = 1007 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 1-min | Formed = August 13 | Dissipated = August 14 }} Hurricane Ernesto | color2 = | Winds = 150 mph ( km/h) | Pressure = 938 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 1-min | Formed = August 11 | Dissipated = August 26 }} Tropical Storm Florence | color2 = | Winds = 50 mph ( km/h) | Pressure = 1001 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 1-min | Formed = August 22 | Dissipated = September 1 }} Hurricane Gordon | color2 = | Winds = 120 mph ( km/h) | Pressure = 955 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 1-min | Formed = September 4 | Dissipated = September 12 }} Tropical Depression Nine | color2 = | Winds = 35 mph ( km/h) | Pressure = 1008 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 1-min | Formed = September 11 | Dissipated = September 12 }} Tropical Storm Helene | color2 = | Winds = 60 mph ( km/h) | Pressure = 996 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 1-min | Formed = September 19 | Dissipated = September 23 }} Tropical Storm Isaac | color2 = | Winds = 50 mph ( km/h) | Pressure = 1002 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 1-min | Formed = September 25 | Dissipated = September 28 }} Hurricane Joyce | color2 = | Winds = 100 mph ( km/h) | Pressure = 967 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 1-min | Formed = October 4 | Dissipated = October 14 }} Hurricane Kirk | color2 = | Winds = 115 mph ( km/h) | Pressure = 958 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 1-min | Formed = October 11 | Dissipated = October 27 }} Tropical Storm Leslie | color2 = | Winds = 45 mph ( km/h) | Pressure = 1005 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 1-min | Formed = October 23 | Dissipated = October 26 }} Tropical Storm Michael | color2 = | Winds = 50 mph ( km/h) | Pressure = 1000 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 1-min | Formed = November 1 | Dissipated = November 4 }} Season Effects This is a table of all of the storms that formed in the 2018 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s) damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all of the damage figures are in 2018 USD. Storm Names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2018. This was the same list used in the 2012 season, with the exception of the name Sara, which replaced Sandy. Retirement On April 15, 2019, at the 41st session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the name Debby after its slow movement over Central America bringing days worth of flooding rain to the region. The replacement name chosen was Denise and will be used in the 2024 Atlantic hurricane season. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Hypercane's seasons